This invention relates to a system for measuring mechanical head and neck impact forces.
In the structural tests of aircraft canopies, birds are impacted on the canopies simulating bird-aircraft midair collisions. These collisions can result in an impact of the canopy with pilot's helmet. In previous birdstrike tests entire anthropometric dummies were used in a full size cockpit and accelerations only were measured to assist in the evaluation of injury potential to the crew members.